Various electronic devices (e.g., such as smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, chargers, adapters, power banks, etc.) are configured to transfer power through USB connectors according to USB power delivery protocols defined in various versions and revisions of the USB Power Delivery (USB-PD) specification. For example, in some applications an electronic device may be configured as a power consumer to receive power through a USB connector (e.g., for battery charging), while in other applications an electronic device may be configured as a power provider to provide power to another device that is connected thereto through a USB connector. The USB-PD specification defines at least three different voltage supplies: VBUS (e.g., 3V-22.5V, for powering various USB functions), VCONN (e.g., 3.0V-5.5V, for powering a USB Type-C chip), and a local battery supply (e.g., 2.0V-5.5V, for powering internal on-chip circuitry). Thus, electronic device manufacturers typically use different types of IC controllers that are powered from different power supplies depending on the different designs and/or applications of their USB-enabled electronic devices.